


My Furry Boyfriend

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anthro, Disappointments, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Werewolf Sex, and desperation, hyperstretching, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present for Ello! Hope you enjoy it <3 </p>
<p>Scout is needy and wanting his big hunk-a fur of a boyfriend, but does he get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Furry Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElloMenoP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/gifts).



“Alright, yeah, goodnight guys.”

Scout waved to his team as he walked out of the room. Everyone was together for their weekly poker game, and for once he decided to hit the hay early. Everyone was already getting drunk or at least not even playing the game seriously in the first place. On his way to his room, Scout went ahead and took his hat off before slipping his shirt clean off and tossing it onto the floor once he was through the door. His room wasn’t messy in the least, he just didn’t give a shit about his clothes hardly ever. 

The track star stretched out his back as he made his way towards the mirror on his wall. His eyes went directly to the claw marks that ran down his thin frame. They were fresh from a few days ago, so they were still a little pink, nothing like the deep red from before. Scout sighed softly and rubbed over one of the marks. His mind flashed to that night. Actually, it was rather hard to forget about his furry boyfriend fucking him into oblivion out in the woods. 

A shudder travelled down Scout’s spine at the thought. Oh, he could really go for another round, but his beloved was now here to be seen on base that day. He hoped that he would be coming back to see him before morning. Maybe Scout could get him to break his bed this time. He giggled to himself at the thought as he bit his lip. 

His hands traveled back down his chest, one wandered to a nipple and the other traveled lower as slow as he could keep it. He thought about the giant hands of his boyfriend instead of his own. Sure, his hands were tiny compared to his, but that didn’t stop the small jolt that ran up his spine at the thought. 

Scout closed his hands to help him imagine it better. His lover’s hands moved across his body, pinching and rolling one of his nipples between his fingers as his other hand moved lower. 

“Look at you, such a wee slut you are.” 

Scout shuddered at the voice that rang through his head as he let out a soft moan. The hand on his nipple tugged roughly and he let out a sharp gasp.

“Ah! Tavish…”

“Listen to you. My name rolls right off your tongue. Almost like you’ve screamed it to the heavens, don’ it? “ 

Scout arched up towards the mirror as his eyes screwed shut. His other hand managed to slide into his pants to rub at his hard cock. God, he wished it was his beloved Demoman. Oh, he wished he could feel the wolf’s cock inside of him again. 

The runner didn’t get much more in before the voice came from his open window this time. 

“Well would you look at that. What a fuckin’ slut.”

Scout looked over to the window with a red face. There, standing fully nude, was Demo. His face had a bit more fur to it than it usually did and his cock was already standing to attention. 

He didn’t say a word. Scout was too embarrassed to be caught like this, yet, so excited. 

“You missed me that badly, huh? Thought I fucked you nice an’ proper last time. “Demo stepped into the room further to get closer to his tiny friend. “Maybe I’ll just have to fuck you harder, hm?”

Scout let out his shuddered breath and moved his hand out of his pants to he could rush over to Demo so he could wrap his arms around his neck.

“God, Tav. I’ve wanted you all fuckin’ day. Where the hell have you been?” 

Demo’s hands went to Scout’s hips so he could keep him in place. 

“Been busy, lad. Don’t worry your lil’ head about it too much. “With the last word, Demo bucked his hips so his cock roughly rubbed against Scout’s clothed one. 

Scout gasped softly and bucked his hips back to get more friction. A moan escaped his lips as he desperately tried to get closer. Demo chuckled softly and grabbed Scout’s neck to pin him to the bed. Scout knew to not gasp for air, but he did anyways which caused his heart to speed up rapidly. Demo grinned down to the boy and let his throat go so he could rub the same hand over Scout’s chest. 

“Oh, don’t even pretend like you don’t like it, fuckin’ slut. I could beat ye’ with your own bat and you’d get off to it. “ 

Demo felt achieved when he saw how red Scout’s face burned after he said that. He knew that would get him and he knew just how needy Scout was. Scout’s hormones hadn’t calmed down since they last say each other and Demo could just smell the lovely, sweaty yet sweet emotion just pouring from the small boy. It sent shivers down his spine and just made his erection ache more. The wolf-man growled softly as he leaned close to Scout’s face and grabbed his chin as he licked his cheek. 

“I don’t feel like cleanin’ up much of a mess, an’ since you’re such a good lad, I think I’ll let you do the work tonight. How does that sound?”

Scout sighed out softly at the thought. 

“God, please. I don’t care as long as I can feel your cock inside of me.” Scout shifted under Demo and bit his bottom lip. 

Demoman moved off of Scout to sit back against the headboard, hands behind his back and legs spread to allow his cock to stand on its own. 

“Then go on, show me what you can do. “ 

Scout felt his body heat up just from the sight of Demo, he couldn’t wait much longer, but he knew that the man would want him to suck him off first. He probably loved that more than being fucked. He loved how Demo would mouth fuck him and he would just take it. In all honesty, Scout loved everything that the wolf-man did to him. Even just touching him lit a fire in his belly. 

Scout shimmied out of his baseball pants and climbed over the larger man to line his mouth his the glorious cock presented to him. Demo watched him carefully and only showed content when the Scout took the full length on the first go. 

“There you go…..that’s it…”

One of his large hands ran over the boy’s hair before getting a good fistful of it in his grip. Scout let out a soft moan from the gentle tug and as he slowly pulled off the length to sink back down onto it. He loved the taste of Demo’s cock to the point he couldn’t help but just drool. If his face could get redder, it would’ve from the embarrassment that he got off to just sucking off a guy. Scout’s hand was tight around his own cock as he worked his magic on Demo’s. He had the man moaning and praising, his words slurring with the drunken state that he was in before he even showed up to see the boy. Soon, Scout didn’t have to do much for Demo was bucking his hips harshly up into Scout’s mouth and down his throat. The sounds coming from the two filled the room and went straight to Scout’s groin. 

Oh boy, was it hot. 

It didn’t last much longer until Demo grew impatient and harshly pulled Scout’s head off of his cock by his hair. Scout pulled off with a gasp of air and a soft pop. He had drool running down his cheek and his face was flushed with soft, lust filled eyes. He was dazed from the feeling in his throat. It felt so empty. 

“Go on, get up and show me that pretty ass of yours, lad.” Demo commanded as he reached to pat Scout’s ass. 

Scout nodded and complied as he turned around so his ass was face Demo. He squeaked softly when his hips were forcefully pulled closer to the man and a moan escaped his mouth once tongue met his still sore hole. Scout couldn’t muffle his moans, so instead he just masked them with heavy pants and small whimpers. Oh god, the scot’s tongue could reach everywhere. It was so wide it easily rubbed the walls of his inside and he swore that Demo could touch his prostate is he really wanted to. 

Loud slurping came from Demo’s mouth now as moans started to pour from Scout’s.

“A-ah! T-tavish- fuck. Please… god please just fuck me already. “Scout glanced back at the scot and added one final thing. “I need it, I need your cock. “

That’s what got to him. That’s what caused Demo to let out an animalistic growl as he suddenly grabbed the boy’s hips and flipped him over as he got up to pin him to the bed. 

Scout gasped softly and looked up at Demo with frightened eyes. He knew he couldn’t hurt him, but his strength still made him weary. 

The man’s one eye was a golden yellow now and his hands started to form claw like nails as he held the Scout down.

“You need it, do you?” His voice was low and gravelly as thick fur was growing on his back and arms. “Then I’ll just have to give it to you, wont I?”

Scout shuddered and squirmed a bit under Demo. Oh god no, not this. They had only done this one other time with Demo turned, and it ended with him having to awkwardly explain to Medic exactly why he was bleeding from his ass and how he nearly died from internal bruising. Even though he didn’t want to have to go through that again, it excited him. He could feel his cock twitching at the thought of his lovers much, much larger non-human cock being shoved right inside of him and literally filling him up. 

Demo’s cock did indeed grow to a much larger size to match his much larger form as he held back everything in him to just take the Scout the instant he got him down. He let the poor boy take in the sight of his new fur and large build as he snarled and rutted his cock up against the boy’s own. Scout’s face heated up and he glanced away. He didn’t have time to bed any further before Demo simply pushed right inside of him.

A loud scream of pain left Scout as his was stretched to a size he was only stretched to once before. Eyed wide and body trembling, he gripped at the bed below him, trying his hardest to blink back tears. Demo, on the other hand, was loving the tightness. He let out a soft whine of pleasure as he barely rocked his hips into the smaller man.

Lord, it was almost suffocating. 

Demo knew he had already hurt his boy, but he also knew that it was going to get better unless he got it over with. He waited not much longer before he picked up thrusting into Scout with powerful hips. 

Scout couldn’t make any noise for a few seconds. The pain threatened to make him pass out, but the pleasure that started to wash over his body was bringing him back. He closed his mouth and swallowed thickly before letting out a loud moan. There was still a load of pain, but damn did it feel good. 

Scout loved the feeling of being stretched to wide, he was surprised that he hadn’t ripped, or even if he did he wouldn’t know until his doctor’s visit. 

“Oh fuck! Tavish! G-god, so- ahh! So fuckin’ big.” He could hardly speak, but what he was able to get out excited the hell out of Demoman. 

Demoman let out a wolfish growl as his hips moved quicker and had a bit more force put into them. The whole bed was rocking at this point, and there was nothing left to the imagination for anyone who was on the other side of the wall. From the bed hitting the wall and scritching back and forth on the floor to the sounds of Demo’s thighs hitting the back of Scout’s, it was becoming a rather hard thing to lie about if needed. 

It wasn’t much too longer until Demoman had Scout on his knees, moaning like his life depended on it and practically cumming for a 3rd time that night. Scout could feel the start of his blackout session that would come from this event as his 4th climax was coming rather quickly just after the 3rd. 

Demo hadn’t even cum once. 

It was becoming a hassle for the poor boy to keep awake though only after a few more thrusts, he could tell that Demo was starting to lose his momentum. 

Finally. 

He prepared himself for the upcoming full feeling he was going to have very, very soon. If just having that cock inside of him made him feel just full, then his cum was surely going to make him nearly explode. He clung to the bed and buried his face into the sheets as Demo man got closer and closer to climax. Scout heard the whine and the growl that came from the man as he was just on edge, though once Demo pulled out and released onto his ass, he felt nothing but disappointment. 

Demo howled up towards the sky as he let his seed cover Scout’s ass in a thick layer, bucking his hips as he let himself go cry. Once done, he was left panting and looked down at the Scout in confusion. 

He was pissed.

“What…the hell… was that?!” Scout managed out. He didn’t dare try to turn to sit so he lowered his hips to the bed and glared back at Demo. “You didn’t fuckin’ cum inside! You bastard…” He huffed and laid there with his face in the pillow panting. 

Scout was tired and used, yes, but he was still irritated at the anti-climactic situation. 

Demo looked down at the boy and huffed heavily as he started to regain his human qualities. 

“What?” He seemed confused, yet felt offended that that’s what the brat wanted to yell at him. 

“You didn’t cum inside. I was so fuckin’ prepared for that, dammit.” He huffed in irritation and shifted to try his best to sit up, but only winced in pain and laid back down. 

Normally, Demo might’ve been angrier about this, but instead found it absolutely hilarious. His booming laugh filling the room, startling Scout at first until his face went red.

“Stop laughing at me! It’s not funny! You normally do it, so I was ready this time…”

Demo just laughed harder. He leaned over the runner and kissed his face sweetly. 

“You’re silly, you know? I’ll do it next time.” 

Scout frowned, but couldn’t help the small smile on his face after Demo gave him the kiss.

“Yeah, yeah. Ya’ better.”


End file.
